Change Me
by Eiri Touma
Summary: [COMPLETE] Usagi overhears secrets, learns new things. What will the Senshi say when they find out about Usagi's new abilities? UsagiSeiya pairing, thanks to my reviewers!
1. The Change

****

~ Change Me ~

NOTE: The setting for this story is when all the inner and outer Senshi are present. The Starlights will arrive throughout the story, but Mamoru and Usagi still don't get along and they don't know each other's identities yet. The Senshi do know that Usagi is the Moon Princess. Sorry for the juggling but it just fits this way.

Chapter One 

The Change

***Usagi's POV***

I ran into the arcade as usual, I actually didn't get detention today. That was a BIG surprise. I didn't tell the others though, it was safer that way - and I could spend some time alone. How wrong I was.

Mamoru was sitting at the bench talking to Motoki, I didn't expect to see him here this early. I trotted up to the counter smiling at Motoki; he grinned back at me and winked. Once he had given me my milkshake, I drank away. Mamoru must have thought that I was completely oblivious to the shocked look he was giving me, but I wasn't - and I don't think he realises just how much that hurts.

"Odango! You're going to make yourself sick! Can't you be more lady-like?" Mamoru stared at me wide-eyed.

"Go jump off a cliff baka." I stated calmly. "I don't have time for your crap." I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

I stood up and moved over to a booth with my milkshake, and pulled out a little pink notebook. I had a list of things that were going to change from tomorrow, and I'd already gotten some of them planned. I scribbled and added to the list.

__

List:

1. Martial Arts Academy (4pm at Sky Temple on weekdays)

2. Assassin classes (3am weekdays at Sky Temple)

3. Computer classes (6pm Tuesday)

4. Princess Academy (6pm Thursday)

5. Ice-skating classes (4pm Sunday)

6. New wardrobe 

7. Re-decorate bedroom

I smiled slightly to myself; I was going to change - drastically. I sighed, 'I know they didn't mean to be nasty, but they really hurt my feelings. I'll just pretend like I never heard them, I know they were only trying to do what's best for me…'

***Author's POV***

Mamoru glanced at Motoki, questioningly. The blonde just shrugged and watched as Usagi scribbled something down in a little pink notebook.

"I wonder what she's writing." Motoki grinned. "Maybe she's writing a love letter to her boyfriend."

This caught Mamoru's attention. "Odango? Have a boyfriend?!" He laughed. Motoki raised an eyebrow at Mamoru and shook his head.

Usagi glanced up at the clock and abruptly left the arcade, it was 4.30pm and she had some shopping to do since it was Friday! She grinned, she knew that she technically wasn't allowed to but she pulled out the silver crystal and skidded into an alleyway.

"Card of money, unlimited wealth. Appear and solidify, belong to me. Release!" Usagi chanted to her crystal. She had overheard Luna speaking in her sleep about being able to acquire things from the crystal by chanting a 'spell'. 

A swirl of golden light began to appear infront of Usagi once she had finished chanting, and it was slowly taking shape of a golden debit card with her name on it. '3486', these were the numbers she heard, 'that must be the password' she thought happily.

Usagi reappeared from the alley and headed to the shops with her newfound wealth. She had taken the liberty of cleaning out her room early that morning; all of her furniture was quietly disposed of. First, Usagi headed to the furniture store. After much debate, she settled for a mahogany vanity table that caught her attention when she had walked in. A rich mahogany bed with pearl-white silk curtains around the perimeter, and a mahogany desk large enough to fit the new computer and study things she was going to buy. She payed for her new furniture and asked the salesman to deliver it to her house tonight, her parent's were out for a few days to see a friend and they had taken Shingo with them.

Usagi exited the store and walked further down the street until she came to 'Kings and Queens', a very expensive clothes store that also sold bed linen and pillows. The young blonde grinned ear to ear, she had always loved this shop. Usagi started to pace the shop, buying a pearl-white teddy-bear fur blanket with two matching pillows. She continued around the store and purchased a short denim skirt, many mini skirts, jeans and faded jeans, dresses and shirts galore. By the time she had finished she had spent $7000. She again asked the salesman to deliver her things to her house, due to the fact that there were too many bags for her to carry.

She sprinted out of the shop and headed lastly to the computer store and purchased the best laptop, fancy mobile phone, computer, printer, scanner, heaps of software, a home computer with Internet and a Pocket Computer. The clerk immediately sent the items to her home. Usagi left the store and headed straight home where she was greeted by the delivery boys from the different shops.

"Hi! In this way please." She unlocked the door and showed them to her now empty bedroom. "Just put the clothes on the floor in the walk-in wardrobe." She continued to show them where to put the bed, desk and vanity table then led them out the door and thanked them. 

She had put all her old clothes and things in the spare room until all her new things were in. Usagi went into her room and quickly made her bed, and put all her new clothes away. She continued to place the computer on the desk and set it up with the printer and scanner. Her school bag was placed on a silver hook on the side of the desk, and she placed the mobile on the corner of her desk and put the Pocket Computer or Organiser in her bag.

"I'll just sort through my old things and see what I want to keep. Then tomorrow I can buy my make-up and heaps of things for my Duchess table! I have to get heaps of books and notebooks and journals for my study and stuff too, I'll need heaps of informative books to fill up that beautiful mahogany bookshelf I forgot I bought!" She giggled as she realised she was talking to herself. 

Usagi let herself into the spare room and began sorting through her old clothes and toys. After an hour had gone by she had put one third of her old clothes back into her wardrobe with her new ones, and placed some of the toys into boxes and placed them on the high shelf in the walk-in wardrobe. The clothes and toys that she didn't want to keep, she put into large bags and took them to the nearest dump.

It was 8pm when she finally crept into her new silk pyjamas. It was partially see-through and it was a mini dress with spaghetti shoulder straps, it was a pearl-white to match her fluffy bed. She gently slid into her fluffy bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. What's Up?

**__**

Hi Minna! Thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter of 'Change Me'! Thanks to:

CrescentMoon313

Ahknee/Kitteen

Silver wolf

Lexi

Ruka-Tenou-Girl (Thanks a lot! I appreciate that!)

kyootekitty

I really appreciate your views! ^^ Thanks to Ahknee/Kitteen's lovely heart-felt speech, I have decided to make this story an Usagi/Seiya fic! I hope that you will enjoy it and if there are any changes that you feel that I should make, then please let me know. Thank you! Ja!

Chapter Two

What's Up?

BEEP. BEEP.

Usagi's new silver digital alarm sounded, it was 6am. The dreamy blonde rolled over and turned the alarm off, and slowly got out of bed and stretched; it felt good to get up so early.

Carefully she got dressed into a denim mini-skirt with a funky white belt that was purely for show, a tight white tank top and a tight long-sleeved jumper where the stitching was really loose so it was evenly holey. She looked absolutely stunning. Usagi pulled her hair up into the usual odangos then curled the ends - this made her look even more adorable. She slapped on some cherry lip-gloss, and added some faint pink eyeshadow. She pulled on some white ankle socks and slipped into her white sneakers. 

Usagi pulled out her brand new mini white backpack and packed into it her mobile phone, her electronic organiser, her little pink notebook, her new white wallet with her unlimited debit card (that you can't steal even if you tried), her transformation pen, and a small white fluffy pouch that held her lip-gloss, eyeshadow and blush. Usagi noticed as she put her transformation pen into her backpack that it had changed color, it was now white and silver. 

She pulled out her Compact and noticed that it too had changed color to white and silver, in the shape of a star. Usagi grinned. She knew just how to make her transformation broach and pen a lot easier to carry, and more accessible.

She pulled them out and held her pen in her left hand, and the broach in her right hand. "Make to rings, these things of power. Silver bands, Star Power!"

Silver light surrounded her left pinkie finger, and her right ring finger, slowly changing the items to rings that sat shining daintily. She smiled, she knew that she had already changed a lot. She was faster, stronger, smarter, and the classes she was going to take would make her even better and more refined. 

Usagi thought for a moment. 'I bet my transformation has changed too!' She took a stance in her room and shouted. "Moon Star Power!"

Sailor Moon now stood in white knee high lace-up boots, a short tight white dress with the top resembling that of Neo-Queen Serenity's dress with the silver beads around the arms instead of sleeves, and the beautiful design just above the breasts. Her hair stayed in her curled odangos, and her tiara was replaced with a silver crescent moon. In her right hand she wielded a glaive, very similar to Saturn's but the staff was silver.

"Wow!" She breathed. "This fuku is beautiful!" She stood looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her new outfit. Slowly, she de-transformed and left the house with her backpack thrown over her shoulder. 

Motoki looked up as the doors to the arcade opened, he blushed at the beautiful blonde walking toward him. "Um. H-hi. Usagi. You look really nice today." Usagi smiled at him, which caused his blush to grow.

"Huh?" Mamoru turned to see where Odango was and couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous. "Wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mamoru, and thanks for noticing Motoki!" Usa grinned and sat down at the bench, ordering a stack of pancakes and a hot chocolate. "I am _starving_!"

"Some things never change hey Odango?" Mamoru grinned triumphantly.

Usagi smiled sweetly. "Exactly. You're still a conceited jerk." She nodded matter-of-factly, Motoki tried to conceal a grin but failed miserably. 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as Mina came stumbling into the arcade. "Usa! Hey!" She squealed.

She raced up to Usagi and enveloped her in a hug. "I was walking by and I saw you! I missed you! I haven't seen you for a whole day!" Odango grinned.

Hearts filled her eyes as she squealed again. "Oooooh! Guess what?! The Three Lights are going to attend our school!!! I bumped into Ms Haruna today and she told me, isn't that great!" Usagi cocked her head slightly.

"They're that band aren't they?" Mina rolled her eyes and gestured that she was right. The blonde odango giggled, then glanced at Mina again.

"Mina? Do you want to come shopping with me today? I'll buy you some stuff too. I was thinking we could go to Osa-P's, the bookstore, Kings and Queens, and the Duchess Boutique. What do you say?" Mina almost fell over.

She could barely breathe. "KINGS AND QUEENS! DUCHESS BOUTIQUE! OSA-P's! Of _course_ I'm coming with you!! Those are the most prestigious shops in Tokyo, are you sure you can afford it? And I'm not forcing you to buy me anything." Mina squealed hastily, she looked at Usagi hoping that she _would_ buy her something. She was her _best_ friend after all.

Mamoru chuckled. "Yeah Odango. There is no way you can afford it!"

"Actually, I already spent $7000 at Kings and Queens yesterday, so I would only be going there to buy Mina her stuff. And yes Mamoru-baka, I can afford it." Usagi grinned at the shocked expressions from Mina and Mamoru at the amount she had spent. "Shall we go Mina? My wallet is limitless! Let's have fun!"

Usagi thanked Motoki for the lovely breakfast and daintily left the arcade with Mina. Outside the arcade they linked arms and headed for Osa-P's, chatting and giggling all the way into the shop.

***Mamoru's POV***

She'd walked in looking like an angel, and I could not stop staring. What was wrong with me? She looked so adorable. She sat down next to me and I noticed Motoki blushing furiously.

"I am _starving_." Odango-atama stated as her stomach grumbled slightly.

I don't know what came over me, reflex I guess. "Some things never change hey Odango." I grinned. I took a mental note to hit myself later, but I cringed slightly at the response I got.

Her eyes glistened yet coolly she stated. "Exactly. You're still a conceited jerk." She nodded slightly and continued eating her pancakes. I silently told myself that I was going to get her back, somehow.

***Author's POV*** 


	3. Is This What You Want?

**Change Me: Chapter Three**

Thank you to those you read my story and commented, you guys are great! And again I am **very** sorry for not updating sooner, but the guy who tried to fix my computer deleted everything and I had to go for a while without my computer, and then ages trying to fix everything. But I'm back! And be prepared for heaps more updating! Sorry for the _really _long wait!

· Ruka-Tenou-Girl Advice: Taken!

· Ahknee/Kitteen Speech-master: It's an honor to have someone who cares what I write about.

· Crescentmoon313 Praise: Thank you very much, I'll try to ).

· Adyen Answer: She signed up after much searching for the class. Be creative -!

· EoAngel Praise: I'm very happy you like it! I'm updating it right now, and again on Monday.

· hanakimi Speech: I hope it does turn out good. Thank you for the praise.

· Saris Yuy Praise: Thank you very much!

**Chapter Three: **Is This What You Want?

Usagi and Minako paced slowly down the street toward Osa-P's, arms still linked. Mina was happy that Usagi was taking her to the shops to buy her things, but she was just a little curious as to where Usagi was getting all the money. But Mina-chan just brushed the thought away as soon as it came.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Um, I thought that we'd buy some pretty jewellery so that you can sparkle in front of the cute guys."

"Really Usagi! Oh wow, you are the best friend anyone could ask for!" Mina jumped up and down squealing.

They spent a few hours rummaging around the jewellery shop and for clothes; buying things every-so-often until they were so packed up with bags that it wasn't funny. Struggling with the burden of the bags, both blondes headed for the relaxation waiting for them at Usagi's house.

"A..lmos..t……..there!"

"Come on Mina, you can do it." Usagi giggled.

"How did you get so fit Usagi? You used to have just as much trouble as me!"

Usa-chan grinned mischievously. "Practice I guess."

Finally reaching her front door, Usagi let Mina inside and they retreated to her bedroom. Dumping the stuff on the floor, Minako looked around with wonder and curiosity; was this really Usagi's room? She never remembered it looking like this! Lounging on the floor, they started checking out the things that they bought.

"This is so cool Usa-chan!" Mina rolled around on the ground.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Um, Usagi?"

"Yeah."

"You've changed heaps in the past few days … Why? And how did you manage all this?"

Usagi laughed. "Um. I like the new me; and the rest is a secret."

"Oh, ok." Minako was a little disappointed that Usagi hadn't told her everything, but she decided that she only needed a little time.

Minako put on her new jewellery and dressed up in her new clothes to the sound of the Three Lights album. It was time to meet the other girls for lunch at the arcade … and Mina wanted to show off her new things.

They burst into the arcade in style, all eyes on them. Motoki couldn't stop staring at Usagi, and once she noticed she waved, causing him to turn a deep crimson color. Rei didn't seem to like the new Usagi so much, the attention she was getting was not good for a Princess who needed to find her Prince.

"Usagi!" The group screamed as they noticed how much she'd changed.

"Stop flirting and SIT THE HELL DOWN! You DO have a Prince to find you know … you aren't available to go looking for anyone!" Rei growled.

"Bite me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"What? Are you stupid? I said BITE ME! I can do whatever I want, and for your information I wasn't flirting anyway!"

"HO—"

Makoto kicked Rei in the shins to make her stop making such a fuss. "So, who's up for some food?"

"ME!" Ami, Mina, and Usagi chided.

While Mina practically inhaled her food, Usagi was eating rather delicately; this caused some raised eyebrows. They spent most of their time talking and gossiping about the Three Lights, and how cute and handsome they were.

"They're so COOL!" Everyone could see that Mina-chan had hearts in her eyes.

Usagi checked her watch. "Sorry to break it up guys, but Mina and I should really be going…"

"Bye!" Ami waved.

Rei grumbled. "See ya."

Makoto smiled and waved them off. It was a peaceful walk home, besides the fact that Minako couldn't stop talking about the Three Lights. Usagi smiled to herself, maybe Mina will get to meet them. Maybe. Once they got home, they pottered around for a bit snacking on biscuits before they decided that it was time for bed.

"Night Usagi!"

"Goodnight Mina."

"Usagi? What are we doing tomorrow?"

Usa-chan smiled. "Wait and see."****


	4. A New Day Begins

**Change Me: Chapter Four**

I apologize again for being so lazy with my fanfiction lately … I've just been a little busier than what I anticipated. And I'm sorry if the story sucks, it's just that I want to get it finished rather quickly so I can work on something else; and I'm really tired.

****

**_And a very BIG thank you to all the lovely reviews that I got from everyone! I'm very happy to know that people are actually reading this. And yes, I will try to update all the time until I get the story finished. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews people!_**

**Chapter Four: **A New Day Begins

As Mina and Usagi dressed themselves in outfits that would make any man stare, their communicators suddenly beeped; signaling an emergency at the park. Minako raced for hers and Sailor Mars was on the screen, visibly shaken and bruised pleading for the two girls to get there as soon as possible.

"Usagi-chan! The senshi are at the park, and they're in trouble!" Mina immediately transformed into Sailor Venus, and beckoned for Usagi to follow.

Usa smiled. "I'll be right behind you okay? I've just got to grab my transformation stuff!"

Watching Minako speed out the window and head toward the park, Usagi transformed into Imperial Sailor Star … she decided that since she had a new transformation, that a new name should come too. Smirking, she waved her hand and added a hood that covered her face and hair so that the senshi wouldn't know who she was. She leapt out the window in the direction that Venus had gone, and once at the park, kept herself concealed in the trees.

"VENUS, WHERE THE HELL IS SAILOR MOON!" Screeched Mars as she attacked the small army of youma.

Venus looked over her shoulder. "She said she'd be right behind me!"

"That'd be right, the good-for-nothing little twerp probably fell asleep!"

"Don't bother about that right now, just work on defeating the youma." Reasoned Sailor Mercury.

After a while, a man in a tuxedo came to help the senshi. "Where is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Don't know." Stated the brunette senshi.

They had only met this Tuxedo Mask recently, and Usagi wasn't even sure if she liked him. Seeing that the senshi weren't having any progress at all, Imperial Sailor Star jumped out of the tree with such speed no-one saw her. She sliced through half the youma in the vicinity with no problem at all, and as she was about to dust the other half she gave the senshi a quick glance out of the corner of her eye and grinned at their shocked faces.

"Imperial Star Supernova!" Bellowed the silver senshi as a brilliant white light engulfed everything in the area, turning the youma to piles of dust. "Well, that was easy."

Sailor Mars frowned and clenched her fist. "Who the HELL do you think you are!"

"Me?" Imperial Sailor Star pointed to herself. "Do you DARE disrespect me in such a manner! I am Imperial Sailor Star, the silver senshi and guardian of the Moon and Stars; you should have more respect for people."

Rei was fuming and took a step closer to the stranger. "I've never heard of you! Show us your face!"

Imperial Star laughed. "I am entitled to my privacy, and I don't have any intention of revealing myself to you."

"Friend or foe?" Queried Sailor Mercury as she tried to get some data on this new senshi through her Mercury computer.

"You won't get any information using that." Thanks to Usagi's extra training, she had excelled in every area; even energy manipulation.

Mercury's eyes widened in horror as her computer started going absolutely crazy. She couldn't get a reading on this girl at all! The blue haired girl looked at Minako and whispered to her, wanting to know where Sailor Moon was. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and continued to study the stranger. Unbeknownst to the senshi, three new warriors stood hidden in the trees watching the commotion.

"Fighter, do you think it's her?"

"She has the same feeling as our princess, don't you feel it Yaten?"

The Sailor Starlights silently crept away as Imperial Sailor Star suddenly disappeared into a cloud of feathers and stars. The Inner Senshi looked completely shocked, and didn't know what to make of this new senshi. Was she a friend, or an enemy? Tuxedo Mask had disappeared once he realized that he wasn't needed anymore, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to this new senshi.

Back at home, Usagi had detransformed and was waiting for Mina to show up. Confusion filled Minako's eyes when she found Usagi sitting on her bed in her room, but decided not to say anything just yet; and so, the two blonde girls left the house in the direction of the mall. After a while, Mina couldn't hold her thoughts anymore, and questioned Usagi about where she had been; and why she hadn't come.

"But I did follow you Mina, it's just…" Usagi bit her lower lip, knowing that she was about to lie. "…I got held up fighting a youma before I could reach you guys, and by the time I got to the park you were all gone!"

Mina smiled in relief as Usagi told her the story, and made a mental note to herself to mention it to the other senshi. They spent the best part of the afternoon window shopping at the mall, and even managed to buy a few things. But as it started to get a little late, Usagi bid farewell to Mina and dashed off to her ice-skating lesson.

Later that evening Usagi arrived home to find her family back from their trip. "Welcome back mom, dad … twerp."

"You're such a retard Usagi!" Shingo poked his tongue out as he turned around on the couch.

To Usagi's delight, her parents sat down with her and told her wonderful stories about their little trip; as well as telling her hilarious things involving her little brother. After a while, the petite blonde had a lot of trouble keeping her eyes open, and decided that it was time for bed. Crawling under her covers, she didn't realize her parents had tucked a little pink-haired girl into bed next door.

-------------------------------------

**_Okay, okay, okay … give me a break. So, incase you hadn't realized this just yet but Chibiusa only just arrived on the scene. The battle scene at the beginning was pretty crap, but I kind of forgot how that was originally meant to fit in. Bleh. Oh, and it's pretty obvious but the senshi don't know that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask – the time-line is pretty screwed around in this story, lol._**

****

**_Hugs and kisses,  
Amateru_**


	5. Three Stars Emerge

**Change Me: Chapter Five**

**_Again I will apologise if the storyline is really bad, but I'm just aiming to get it finished as soon as possible so that I can work on different stories that have caught my imagination. Thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed the new chapters, and I hope that your enjoying this fast-finishing story. _**

****

**Chapter Five: **Three Stars Emerge

"…and I'm fading away…" Usagi hummed a song in the mirror as she got ready for school.

To the blonde's horror, as she came into the kitchen, she was greeted by a small pink-haired girl. Usagi's eyes almost bulged out of her head as her mother gave the little girl pancakes for breakfast. Noticing that Usagi was out of bed early, Ikuko was speechless; although she managed to recover fairly quickly and asked her daughter if she would like some pancakes like her 'little sister'. Usagi shook her head and said her goodbyes as she dashed out the door.

"Don't forget to pick Chibiusa up after school!" Ikuko called out to the retreating blonde.

Dumbfounded, Usagi walked to where she was to meet Mina. Sighing, she couldn't seem to shake the image of the little girl out of her head. Who was she? How did she get here? Why did her mother think she was part of the family? Too many questions and no answers, maybe Usagi could pry them out of the girl later.

"Hey there Usagi!"

"Mina!"

"Are you excited?"

"Huh? You mean about the Three Lights?"

Mina nodded. "Uhuh, isn't it just totally awesome!"

Giggling and chatting the two blonde's made their way to school, and managed it before the bell. Sitting in their seats, Ms Haruna entered the classroom and seemed stunned at the fact that Usagi was on time.

"Well Ms Tsukino, it's wonderful to see that you're on time today." A few sniggers could be heard. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou of the Three Lights. These lovely young men will be joining our class."

As Ms Haruna said their names, they each walked into the classroom and planted a sexy grin. As they saw Usagi, their hearts skipped a beat; they knew it was the girl from the battle, she had the same feel about her. So when Ms Haruna asked the boys to take a seat, they all immediately headed toward the spare seat next to Usagi … but Seiya had managed to push his way there first, much to the dismay of Taiki and Yaten.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Seiya Kou." Kissing Usagi's hand, she blushed a very crimson colour.

"It's a pleasure … I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

Slightly embarrassed, but ever-so excited, Usagi kept swapping eye contact with Seiya the entire lesson. Yaten and Taiki weren't too impressed with Seiya's maneuvers, and passed him displeasing looks.

_She's so beautiful and sweet._ Seiya watched Usagi out of the corner of his eye._I've only just met her and I'm completely nuts over her. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? No, I couldn't possibly ask; there's no way she'd be single._

As lunch approached, the Three Lights spent the entire time with Usagi. She had never had so much attention in her life, and all the other girls were furious that it was her getting the attention. Seiya managed to pipe up about the 'boyfriend' question, and to his delight Usagi blushed and said that she had never had a boyfriend.

"So Usagi, what do you do outside of school?"

Usagi smiled. "I normally hang out with my friends at the Arcade. Sometimes we go shopping or hang out in the park; mostly it's the arcade though."

"Sounds like fun, we should go there after school today."

"I'd love that! I've just got to pick up my 'little sister' after school first, but yeah, it'll be awesome."

Seiya gave Usagi a sexy grin that made her blush profusely. "Sounds like a date."

_Could she be our princess._ Yaten watched Usagi from behind Seiya._ She has to be, she has the same feel as Princess Kakyuu … and the same beautiful heart as well. Seiya, I hope you know what you're doing._

After school, Mina and Usagi left to pick up Chibiusa. Confused, Minako-chan pointed out that Usagi didn't have a little sister; and when Usagi agreed and mentioned that her whole family seemed to think that Chibiusa was her sister, Mina frowned.

"Do you think she's after the Silver Crystal?"

Usa shrugged. "I don't know. She looks a lot like me though, it's creepy."

"Usagi, WHERE have you been!" The little girl stood at the gate tapping her foot impatiently. "I've been waiting for ages you know! Mama said that you're to walk me home."

"We're going to the arcade first. And where do you get off calling MY mom 'mama'? You aren't even my sister!" Usagi pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"I'm here to find Sailor Moon, my real mama said that she'd need me. Not that it's any of your business anyway pea-brain." Chibiusa retorted.

Usagi stiffened as the little girl said 'Sailor Moon'. "And who exactly IS your mom?"

"Neo Queen Serenity."

"WHAT!" Mina and Usagi screamed, causing the little girl to shrink back. "No way…"

------------------

**_Yeah I know, this chapter was rather short; but who cares. The story is getting finished and that's all that matters right? I'm so tired right now, but I'm pushing myself to stay awake so I can finish this darn story tonight … it's already 9.30pm. Yawn. Sorry this story is so crap, but as I've said; I just want it finished and out of the way so I can work on other projects. If any of you have forgotten, this is a Seiya/Usagi fic thanks to Ahknee/Kitteen._**

****

**_If you have any problems with this story, then please just remember that it's FANFICTION! Therefore it's not meant to be exactly like the manga or anime. Meah, thanks again for the wonderful reviews people!_**


	6. Sing For Me

**Change Me: Chapter Six**

**_Yay, just over half the story is complete! . Shuddup, this is a short Sailor Moon fanfiction. When I start another one, I'll make sure to keep it long and interesting. I'm hoping for about 11 chapters at the moment, so hopefully I should be able to get them finished before I go to bed. If not, then I'll finish it in the morning. A big thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story, and I'm glad that you think it's interesting … I'm actually not happy with this story; I'm rushing and I know I can do better … oh well. Once this is finished, I can speedily finish "My True Self" and "The Real Princess"; and then I can work on something else properly!_**

****

**_Kaoru: You wish … you're so lazy I'd be surprised if you even finished this!_**

**_Amateru: WHY YOU … jumps on him and strangles him_**

**_Kaoru: smacks her with a stick  
Amateru: I've finished THREE whole chapters tonight so far … which is more than I can say for you twerp!_**

**_Kaoru: Uh, Amateru …. I am you._**

****

**Chapter Six:** Sing For Me

Chibiusa spent the entire walk to the arcade annoying Mina and Usagi to spill what they knew; but the two blonde's refused to let anything drop. How could they tell someone who could possibly be an enemy?

_Neo Queen Serenity?_ Usagi struggled with the thought. _But that would mean that this little girl is from the future … and is my daughter no less. I wonder if she knows who her father is? I might be able to get it out of her, but for now, I have to get her to shut up._

Once at the arcade, Usagi turned to Chibiusa. "Now not one word, you hear me? You'll attract too much attention, so just be quiet."

"How dare you talk to a princess like that!" Hissed the little girl.

"I'll talk to you however I want _little sister_…"

Stepping into the arcade, Usagi and Mina spotted the Three Lights sitting comfortably in a booth and went to join them; leaving Chibiusa at the counter to eat ice-cream. Shuffling over, Seiya insisted that Usagi be seated next to him; he found her beautifully intoxicating.

"I have a present for you Odango." Seiya flashed two VIP concert tickets infront of Usagi.

"Oh wow! Are those for us?" Mina snatched them before Seiya had even realized they had gone.

He chuckled softly, and told them that their concert was on in two weeks; and that they had front row seats, and got to hang out with them backstage. With hearts in her eyes, Minako-chan bounced with delight. Meanwhile, in the next booth Haruka and Michiru were eavesdropping on the conversation and didn't like how it was going.

"Haruka, do you think one of them could be the Prince?"

"I'm not sure. It's certainly possible though; I feel lots of energy around them."

"We should probably keep an eye on them then."

"Agreed." Nodded the masculine blonde.

As the weeks past, Usagi spent more and more time with Seiya. There were walks in the park, late night phone calls, giggles and laughter; slowly but surely, she started to fall for him, as he did her. But during this time, Chiba-san had also started to be nicer to Usagi; he never teased her at the arcade anymore, and he even offered to tutor her after school. As the day of the concert arrived, Mina and Usagi were giggling and laughing as they got ready for the big concert that evening. Usagi decided to wear a firm-fitting short red dress, and Mina wore black hipster pants and a small tank top. Totally excited and ready for fun, the girls left Mina's house in a rush and headed straight for the concert; once there, they showed their passes and were lead to their seats.

"Isn't this just great Usagi!"

Usagi nodded as they took their seats in the front row. Slowly, everything began to go quiet as the Three Lights appeared on stage with their signature roses … throwing them, Seiya made sure his landed in Usagi's lap. Blushing slightly, she realized that there was a note attached; it read, "Odango, I was hoping that maybe we could go on a date sometime? Seiya."

The dainty blonde smiled and nodded to Seiya, causing him to grin from ear to ear. Beginning their song, the starlights sang with such emotion and passion that it made Usagi unable to take her eyes off of the lead singer. But just as things started to get interesting, there was a loud crash and suddenly there were youma everywhere. Usagi and Mina were pinned against the wall, and didn't realize as the three young men ran off to transform. Mamoru was on his way to help the girls when out of nowhere, three scantily clad women saved the blondes and dusted the crowd of youma.

"Are you alright?" Fighter held Usagi close, causing her to look away and nod shyly.

"HEY YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Mamoru was fuming as he reached the group of girls.

Usagi was utterly confused, and Fighter held her tighter as Mamoru came closer. Seeing the tension, Healer and Maker stepped in front of Chiba-san to cut him off.

Whispering in her ear, Fighter leant closer to Usagi. "Princess, have I found you at last?"

Usagi gasped, and as she stared at Fighter, Mamoru-kun continued to argue with the other two senshi. Minako stood off to the side with her brow raised, and waited for Chiba to calm down. Utterly confused at this new mess, Usagi didn't know what to do; why was Mamoru acting like this? It was as if he was … jealous.

_What is happening?_ Usagi sunk to the floor, Seiya moving with her. _Mamoru's acting weird, there's new senshi, and worst of all … I think I have fallen in love with Seiya, but how can that happen; aren't I supposed to find my Prince. Or is he my Prince?_

At that moment, Usagi realized that the Three Lights were nowhere to be seen, and fear filled her eyes. "Seiya…?"

------------------------------

**_I don't think it's possible that a story can be THIS bad, lol. Anyway, yay, it's almost finished! Hehe. If you're wondering how come this story seems weird, it's because I'm working from a plan that I wrote about a year ago … and I kind of forgot how most of it was supposed to fit in, and so I have to try and make it make sense. Well, I hope you enjoy the story anyway … even though it does stink. And thanks a bunch for all the great reviews! hugs the reviewers I would have abandoned my stories if it wasn't for you guys, but reading through my nonsense, I think I should have lol. _**


	7. Tell Me You Love Me

**Change Me: Chapter Seven**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. So, please don't sue me because I'm poor. _**

****

**_Thanks to everyone who took the time out to read my story so far, and I hope that it wasn't too bad. I'm hoping to get this story finished today, and so far I've managed two chapters last night and one today; hopefully I should finish this story today … that should give you an indication of how fast I'm throwing this story together just to get it finished, lol. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews; I appreciate every single one of them!_**

****

**Chapter Seven:** Tell Me You Love Me

Fighter watched Usagi as she scanned the area for Seiya. "Is he special to you?"

"Well … yes, he is. Do you know if he's okay?" Her eyes pleaded for the new senshi to tell her something about where the handsome young man could be.

"There's something I need to tell you … alone." Fighter nodded in the direction of Mamoru.

Taking the hint, Minako jumped in and managed to drag Chiba-san outside, much to his dismay. He could be heard growling the entire way out, and kept looking over his shoulder at Usagi every few metres.

Once alone, the young blonde sighed and braced herself for bad news. "Okay, tell me."

Instead of saying anything, the three women looked at each other and nodded, as if agreeing to something. Detransforming, with dazzling lights and colours, the Three Lights now stood where the Sailor Starlights had been.

Seiya took Usagi's hand. "Usagi, we're the Sailor Starlights. We have searched far and wide for our princess, and we think we have finally found her. It is you, isn't it … Princess Kakyuu?"

Usagi shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry Seiya, but I'm not the princess you're after; although I do have a secret similar to yours. I am Princess Serenity, also known as Sailor Moon … or Imperial Sailor Star; seeing as we're all friends here, I think I can trust you. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find Kakyuu; I'm looking for someone too … my prince."

Yaten looked completely shattered that she wasn't their princess, but Seiya smiled warmly. "Don't be sorry Odango … You've been my princess all along, since the moment we first met. I love you Usagi." Pulling her close, Seiya gave the young blonde a passionate kiss.

As they parted, Usagi raised her hands to her lips and sighed. _I … I have to go, I need time to think; I need to BREATHE._ Letting out a gasp, she saw Seiya looking at her with concern in his eyes. Taking a step back, Usa-chan blurted out that she really had to be home before it got too late and turned to dash off into the night quite flustered.

Yaten smirked and pat Seiya on the back. "Way to go lover boy. Don't worry, you can tell she's head over heels for you; just give her time to adjust … we can talk to her when she's not blushing so much." Laughing, Yaten retreated as Seiya slapped him.

"Yeah, I know."

Instead of going home, Usagi headed to the park for comfort; she loved the roses, they seemed to make all her troubles go away. Picking a rose, she played with it absent-mindedly as she stood overlooking the lake. Sighing, she let her head fall into her hands causing the rose to fall to the ground. A small sob escaped her lips as she thought about her destiny, and her love, her Seiya. Mamoru had followed Usagi when she ran from the concert, and stepped out of the shadows quietly.

He carefully picked the rose off the ground, and pulled the distressed Usagi into an embrace. Startled, Usagi looked up to see Mamoru's concerned brilliant blue eyes staring down at her. Confused, she accepted the comfort and company; leaving Mamoru feeling excited.

He cupped Usagi's face in his hands. "Usagi, I … I know you hate me but … I love you, Usagi." He gently kissed her, and not waiting for a reply, he dashed off to leave Usagi to think.

Sobbing uncontrollably, poor Usagi was so confused. Since when did Mamoru Chiba like her? How had this come to happen? Usagi flopped into a heap on the ground and leant her head against the bars of the railing and sighed sadly.

"What am I going to do?"

--------------------------------------

**_Oooooh … is the story annoying you yet? I bet it is, lol. Almost done, just four more chapters to go and then this fanfiction is all over and finally out of my way. . sigh Much work to be done, not only do I have these things to finish, but I've got art stuff to do on DeviantART as well as my art course … bleh. Well, enjoy the rest of the story people, and sorry this was such a short chapter._**


	8. Destiny, Or Something New?

**Change Me: Chapter Eight**

**_Well, this story has had more reviews than I thought it would lol! Thanks to everyone for reading this story, and leaving awesome comments. Don't forget that I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me okay? I'm poor guys, really poor._**

****

**Chapter Eight:** Destiny, or Something New?

After what she heard at the concert a few nights ago, Chibiusa couldn't understand why Usagi hadn't told her that she was Sailor Moon. She had snuck out that night when she had heard that Usagi was going out, but she didn't expect to find Sailor Moon AND her future mother as the same person. What exactly did her mother want her to help Sailor Moon with? Chibiusa sighed and pulled the covers over her head and rolled over, it was too early for such serious thinking.

Another early morning and Usagi was already out of bed, discussing her future with Haruka and Setsuna. Sipping on her milkshake, Usagi rolled her eyes as Haruka-chan crossed her arms and frowned.

"Destiny Usagi … not some guy you just met. The prince you need to find loved you more than life itself, how could you just throw that away?"

Usagi pouted. "Ruka-chan! I don't even know this prince guy, and besides, Seiya loves me. How would you like to be told that you don't have a choice about your future, and that you just have to do as destiny says?"

Sipping at her coffee, Setsuna sighed. "My oh my you are stubborn aren't you Usagi?"

"Well, what's your opinion Setsuna?" Haruka nudged the older woman.

"I have absolutely no comment on this. Our princess must find her future for herself, and I don't intend to interfere."

"But …"

Cutting Haruka off, Setsuna stated again. "No comment Haruka."

Usagi grinned and took a glance at her watch. "Oh guys, I really have to go okay? I promised I'd meet some friends, see you later!" Dashing from the arcade, she turned to wave as she exited the door.

Seeing her leave, Mamoru seemed disappointed that she didn't come and talk to him. _She DID seem in a hurry though. Maybe I can talk to her tonight … she looks so much like the woman in my dreams. Serenity. I hope that, well, I hope she returns my affection… She's changed so much in the past few weeks…_

As Usagi entered the Sky Temple dojo in the afternoon, her senshi friends were just getting seated at the arcade. Ordering their food, the girls looked around expecting to see Usagi tumbling in at any moment. Though after a while, they began chatting and eating.

Mina looked at Ami. "I didn't see Usagi at all at school today, did you Ami?"

"No, actually I was going to ask you about that; seeing how close you are."

The brunette senshi fiddled with her straw. "Well, Ms Haruna said that Usagi was sick … so, I guess she must have had a good reason to take the day off."

Rei rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You mean she probably forgot to get out of bed."

Glaring at Rei, Mina frowned. "Get over yourself! Usagi hasn't been late for school AT ALL in the past few weeks, how can you still be so rude?"

Motoki and Mamoru watched the girls from the counter and noticed that Usagi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Frowning, Mamoru seemed slightly worried where the dainty angel could be. Seeing his expression, Motoki smirked and poked Mamoru.

"You looking for someone Chiba?"

Mamoru spun around. "No. Not at all. What makes you think that?"

"You like Usagi don't you? You haven't been able to stop staring at her all darn week man! It's so obvious."

Chiba-san sipped his coffee and ignored Motoki, pretending as though he didn't hear him. Motoki smiled as he noticed Mamoru's cheeks flush a light red colour, and he knew he was right about Usagi.

Later that evening, Usagi waved goodbye to her Martial Arts group and headed home through the park. She was invigorated from the workout at the dojo, but she still seemed to have a heavy heart. Walking slowly and taking her time, Usagi noticed a small black spot running towards her and grinned.

"Usagi! Where have you been? The girls missed you at the arcade."

"I had other arrangements Luna."

Tsukino-san sighed deeply as she walked home with her black cat by her side. Sensing there was something the matter, Luna tried to talk to Usagi about it; but the blonde didn't want to discuss the problem. Once they reached the house, Usagi asked Luna if she didn't mind sleeping in the lounge room or to sleep at Mina's; Luna nodded and understood that Usagi needed time to herself, and so she left for Mina's house to discuss some things with Artemis.

From a tree outside Usagi's bedroom window, Tuxedo Mask watched the young girl that he had followed home. As soon as he had heard the cat speak, he knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon … but how could he have missed it? The feeling this girl gave him made him wonder about their connection to each other. His concentration was suddenly interrupted when one of the scantily clad senshi from the concert landed on Usagi's roof. Scowling, Mamoru was about to yell at the intruder when she de-transformed into Seiya Kou! Stunned, Chiba-san just watched from a distance. As Usagi was lying in bed, thinking of the two men who had proclaimed their love for her, Seiya snuck in the window and quietly sat on the edge of her bed.

Usagi smiled. "Seiya…"

Caressing her face, Seiya lent in close and gave Usagi another passionate kiss. "I love you with all my heart Usagi…"

Mamoru's face became painful and sad as he witnessed what was happening. He clenched his fists angrily and began to fume, how dare this BOY touch HIS Usagi! More than anything, he loved this girl, and he wasn't about to let some other guy come and take her away.

--------------------------------------------

**_Maybe next time when I start a story, I'll keep writing it until it's finished lol. One thing I hate most is writing a story that you're not really interested in anymore. Well, I AM interested in it … but there's just other stories I want to do more, lol. Meah, I hope you like this story anyway because it's almost over!_**

****

**_Hugs and Kisses,_**

**_Amateru_**


	9. The Prince Emerges

**Change Me: Chapter Nine**

**_Aaaaaargh_****_, my entire family is making a racket in the lounge and it's hard to concentrate! Bleh, anyway … again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; so please don't sue me. Lol. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and leaving wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! Hugs to you all!_**

****

**Chapter Nine:** The Prince Emerges

After school everyone decided to hang out at the park, since Usagi thought it would be nice for everyone to get to know each other. So the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, Starlights … and even Mamoru Chiba, made themselves comfortable on a nice soft patch of green grass. The meeting was going rather well until everyone was sent flying in a heap by a large youma and its minions. To everyone's surprise, no-one hesitated to transform … and so the identity of Tuxedo Mask and the Starlights were out in the open, leaving some of the senshi shocked.

"Oh my god! Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask!" Mars seemed quite stunned at the turn of events.

Venus shouted to the senshi of war. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW! JUST FIGHT!"

"U-Usagi i-is …. Imperial Sailor Moon…" Ami faltered, catching Mina's attention.

"Huh?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry guys, but I didn't know how you'd take it if I told you … but don't worry about that now, we have to dust this thing!"

As Imperial Sailor Star was conversing with her comrades, the youma took the time to send a powerful attack toward the princess. Seeing the inevitable, Fighter tackled his love away from the force of the blow. Hitting the ground painfully, Imperial Star glowed a majestic gold and became Princess Serenity; Fighter struggled to pull herself up as the Princess held her.

"YOU!" Growled Mamoru.

In a rage, Tuxedo Mask vanished leaving Prince Endymion in his place. Clutching at his sword he aimed it at Sailor Star Fighter and threatened that she stay away from HIS love. The other senshi were overjoyed that they had finally found the Prince, but seemed a little worried at the predicament that Fighter seemed to be in.

Stepping away from Serenity, Fighter glared at Endymion furiously. "She will choose for herself who she loves!"

"How DARE you! She has always loved me, and only me! We would give our lives for each other, and I would die to protect her." Endymion stepped closer to Fighter.

Fighter sighed and de-transformed, leaving himself vulnerable. "I don't want to have to fight you, because I would never want to hurt Usagi. But you can't just turn up out of nowhere and expect her to fall at your feet!"

"Since when did this happen?" Rei frowned.

Mina raised her brow. "It started at the Three Lights concert … since then I've sensed it. Should we step in?"

"Let them settle this Mina." Luna watched the commotion carefully.

"But what if …"

The blonde was cut off by the Guardian of Time. "Luna is right Minako, they need to settle this themselves otherwise the problem will never be resolved. Our future is being carved out at this very moment."

From the bushes, a pink-haired little girl gasped at the commotion. Why were her parents fighting? Slowly, her memories began to change and so did her appearance. With one last sigh, the little girl vanished into a sea of feathers.

"You have no right to touch her!" Yelled Endymion.

"STOP IT AT ONCE!" Screamed a sobbing Princess Serenity. "Stop it please … just stop…"

"But my love …" Seeing the pain on her face, Prince Endymion looked at the ground ashamed of his behaviour. "I am so sorry Serenity … I have acted like a child, please forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you."

Endymion smiled triumphantly. "Thank you my Princess."

A tear escaped from Seiya's eyes as he stood and watched the one he loved. _I should have known that this would happen … I am such a fool to think she could love me…_

--------------------------------------------------

**_Oooooooh_****_, what's going to happen now? Well, you probably all know anyway because it's a Seiya/Usagi story but meah. Well, sorry this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to stretch it out too much … enjoy the rest of the story!_**


	10. True Love?

**Change Me: Chapter Ten**

**_We are on the second last chapter of this story … I hope you all enjoyed the story even though it was terribly short and horribly written, lol. Thanks for all the lovely reviews that I have received from the wonderful people who took the time out to read this fanfiction. I feel so special when people actually read my stories, lol._**

****

**Chapter Ten:** True Love?

Noticing Endymion's triumphant grin, and the tear that Seiya shed, Usagi frowned. "Seiya…"

Turning around, Seiya was greeted with Princess Serenity enveloping him in her arms. Prince Endymion frowned as he watched the two embrace, clearly displeased by the outcome but still hopeful. Serenity held Seiya close to her, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his lips. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, she knew now where her heart lied.

"Seiya…"

The young man glanced at Usagi hopefully. "Usagi?"

"You have always been my prince … you are the one that I love, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with. No-one has ever loved me, just plain Usagi, like you have. I could never ask for a more wonderful love…"

"Odango…" Seiya smiled, reaching for Usagi's hand. "I would do anything to make you happy, and I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you. I promise to always love you, for all eternity and more."

Seiya embraced Usagi, kissing her happily as she blushed and giggled. Prince Endymion was shattered to put it simply, he seemed so shocked that he couldn't speak. His angel had chosen another over him, what was of their destiny now? Running from the happy faces and smiles, Endymion retreated to his apartment where he felt safe. Lonely, but safe.

_I failed to reach her heart._ He shook uncontrollably as he wept. _How could this happen? We were to be lovers for all of time … she told me she loved me the night that we died. I suppose, that maybe, she chose the man that showed her more love. If I only showed her more kindness instead of treating her so horribly. What have I done?_

Seiya and Usagi held each other close as the senshi introduced themselves to their new prince. They had never seen their princess so happy, she seemed to glow as she examined her promise ring that Seiya had given her.

"I am Sailor Mars, guardian of the Planet Mars and protector of Princess Serenity." Mars kneeled before her Prince.

Mercury kneeled. "Prince Seiya, I am Sailor Mercury … protector of Princess Serenity. I welcome you."

Seiya nodded in recognition as he saw Minako. "My Prince, I am Sailor Venus … also known as Sailor V, protector and best friend to her highness Princess Serenity."

"Sailor Jupiter, senshi of thunder and protector of Princess Serenity."

Luna stepped forward with Artemis. "I am Luna, and this is Artemis. We are the guardians to Princess Serenity and her senshi."

Usagi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder as each of the senshi continued with their introductions. When they were finally complete, Seiya bowed his head to the senshi in respect and stated that he would do his best to make his Princess and her senshi proud.

The Guardian of Time stood in front of the senshi and coughed lightly to grab their attention. "Princess Serenity, I am pleased that you followed your heart. Although this is not what destiny chose for you, you now have a new destiny with future King, Sieya. I was once told that destiny is not set in stone, and it becomes what we make of it. A new future has been born today, and it is happier and brighter than I could have hoped for. And Usagi … your future daughter…"

Seiya gasped. "Daughter…" He looked at Usagi beaming with pride.

"…will be visiting you very shortly if I'm not mistaken."

"But she was already here?" Usagi seemed confused.

Setsuna chuckled. "That was you daughter with Endymion … your new destiny has changed her slightly, but she is still in your future as daughter of Queen Serenity and King Seiya."

Usagi watched Seiya grinning from ear to ear. "Well you look happy."

Seiya turned to see Odango grinning. "To have a daughter with you … of course I'm happy!"

As the couple kissed, a little purple blob could be seen falling from the sky just above Usagi and Sieya. With a crash landing, the purple bundle squished Usagi and Sieya in a heap under her. Giggling, the purple-haired little girl did the V sign.

----------------------------------------------

**_Yawn. It's almost lunch time and I am absolutely starving … but I'm too lazy to get any food, lol, so I'll just get a drink when I finish the next chapter._**


	11. New Destiny

**Change Me: Chapter Eleven**

**_THE LAST CHAPTER! Wow, I've finally finished the story! sigh I'm so proud of myself … now I just have to finish the other two, bleh. Thank you to everyone who read this story, and thank you to those who left me wonderful reviews. I hope you kinda liked this short Usagi/Seiya fic! _**

****

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, so please don't sue me … I'm really poor remember? Really poor._**

****

**Chapter Eleven:** New Destiny

Chibiusa smiled and latched on to her parents. "Daddy! Mommy! I'm so glad you found each other, I was starting to worry."

Seiya hugged his future daughter and smiled. "Why were you so worried?"

"Because I found this when I first came here, and I needed to give it to you … the lady said so." The little girl handed Seiya a small incense pot that smelled strangely familiar to the Starlights.

"What lady?"

"The one with the red hair … silly daddy!"

Seiya's eyes widened when the potpourri fumes began to take the form of his Princess Kakyuu. The lady with the red hair smiled at her three protectors, and pat the little girl on the head affectionately.

"My Starlights … it seems that I have found you. Or should I say, Seiya, your daughter found me."

With their princess safe and secure, the group told her of what had happened. Beaming with pride, she hugged Seiya, who was now to be king of the future Crystal Tokyo. Little Chibiusa sat in her fathers lap and played carefully with her mother's hair as Kakyuu told her friends the tale of her disappearance.

Kakyuu giggled. "Oh Seiya, your daughter is very beautiful and well mannered."

"Um, thank you. I have yet to raise her though …"

Chibiusa pulled a face. "Daddy! Don't be silly, I'm from the future … so you and mommy have already raised me there! And trust me, you'll do a great job!"

Usagi smiled and ruffled the little girls hair. "How cute!"

Rei and Mina laughed as the little lady's hair was left in shambles; Chibiusa turned to them and pouted. "Aunt Minako … don't laugh, it's not funny! That goes for you too Aunt Rei!" She pointed at the senshi of fire as she struggled to muffle her laughter.

The group continued to laugh and giggle at the wonderful turn of events. Usagi and Seiya were now a couple, and were destined to rule Crystal Tokyo in the future, a daughter was to come, and a time of peace.

Pluto smiled. "It seems that our future is better than it could ever be!"

"What do you mean?" Asked the little girl.

"There are no youma, no disasters … no evil. We will have a world of peace in the time of Crystal Tokyo!"

"Should you really be telling us this?" Rei pointed out.

Pluto chuckled mischievously. "If I didn't tell you, then I'm pretty sure Chibiusa would have. Right, Chibiusa?"

"Yup! My home is a wonderful place!" She giggled as she fixed her hair. "Everyone loves it!"

Makoto smiled. "Sounds great!"

"Are we all there?" Asked Michiru.

"Of course we are! Don't be silly!" Haruka looked at Michiru and rolled her eyes.

Chibiusa tried to hide her laughter. "You'll never change Aunt Ruka, always starting fights … and don't worry Michiru-sensei, you're still there to get mad at her!" Haruka crossed her arms as the little girl fell into a fit of giggles.

Rei and Usagi looked at Mina and grinned. "Well, we know what Mina will be doing!"

"Huh? What are you talking about!"

Rei pointed to a hot guy walking past. "Look over there Mina!"

"Ooooooh! He's so HOT!" Squealed Mina as she chased after the guy, leaving the group in fits of laughter.

In an apartment not too far away, Mamoru sat weeping his heart out at the loss of his Princess Serenity. As the senshi's future brightened with every passing day, Mamoru couldn't see that slowly but surely his was too; for it was his destiny to fall in love also. With whom you ask? Well, let's just say that the rest is …

… destiny!

-------------------------------------------------

**_Duhdum_****_! It's completely over now! Okay, I know that this was mega short … but I just wanted it finished because my butt is really starting to feel uncomfortable from not moving for ages, lol! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all later … in another fanfiction!_**


End file.
